one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkling vs Smeargle
Inkling vs Smeargle is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty-sixth OMM. Description Splatoon vs Pokemon! It's going to be a messy match up this one as two ink using combatants go at it. Whose ink goes furthest in a one minute showdown? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Battle Chateau (Pokemon X/Y) Smeargle's masterpiece of a painting was almost complete; her tail swiped over the canvas, creating a glorious sketch of the beautiful Swanna that had been here moments ago. She glanced over the top of her canvas, only to see the rush of orange. Oh no. She tried so hard to pack up in time to flee, but the joyous and gleeful leap of the squid form Inkling saw her land between Smeargle and the canvas, splashing orange over the glorious coat of white that had been the Swanna. Smeargle's eye twitched, as she turned around to Inkling. "Eh?" Inkling asked in confusion, before being swiped with the tail and sent across the ground. Inkling got back to her feet, and began to fill the Splattershot. Nobody blink! Fight! She then let loose with a torrent of ink, making Smeargle retreat into the flowers nearby. The squid kid slowly followed, watching her corners. 'SLAM! '''But apparently not her overhead. The tail of Smeargle came crashing down on her, sending her back out of the flowers, while Smeargle maintained her hiding place. Fine by the Inkling, who grabbed her Splat Roller. She let out a giddy noise as she began flattening the flowerbed, forcing Smeargle out of cover. This time the Pokemon used Ember, singeing the side of Inkling's arm and sending the squid back. Inkling then was the next to act, firing off more ink at Smeargle, who used her tail to block it. She then flicked the ink back at the Inkling, who was back in squid form, leaping over at her. Ink covered the ground, and Smeargle was able to flick some of it up on her tail, before following with a quick sketch of the nearby Vine Whip. The attack coiled around Inkling's neck as she began spluttering and choking. She desperately pried at the coiling whip, but realised she may fade before then. Smeargle kept the pressure going, only to notice too late that Inkling had indeed raised a Splat Bomb. The grenade landed at Smeargle's feet, and the Pokemon tried to leap away - to no avail. Smeargle careened into the side of the ink covered wall, and glared up at where the squid was, blasting her with Water Gun. Oh, Inkling did ''not ''like that. She began to wail and splutter as the water kept up the pressure, before falling seemingly through the floor. Coursing through the ink on the floor. Smeargle dropped the attack, but was then tapped on the shoulder. "Sme?" "Woomy." Inkling replied, smashing a large Inkbrush across Smeargle's face, knocking the Pokemon out. '''KO! ' Inkling then performed the Booyah taunt, before posing with the Splattershot. She then began to zip away as trainers became attracted to the commotion outside the chateau. "Squi Squi!" she called, waving a goodbye to the bamboozled trainers. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Inkling! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Splatoon vs Pokemon Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees